A Night To Forget
by TheTalin76
Summary: Fox is having some "alone" time with Krystal. But what happens when Falco walks in?


**Authors notes: Alright so here is a great idea that I had for a fanfic. Major plot twists? Maybe... Please R&R.**

**WARNING: This story contains adult themes and it is not legal to view if you are under the age of 18. If you read this and you are under 18 please turn yourself in at the nearest police station.**

Fox grunted as he gave another thrust. He pounded away for what seemed like hour still not satisfied with his task. They were in Krystal's room and Fox was having the time of his life. "Fox" Krystal screamed. His only reply was to increase the pace of his pounding. All he heard was the wet smacking and her moans. Fox kept his speed up as he repeatedly nailed her. Krystal was no longer making any sounds as she passed out from Fox's thrusts. The task had started out slow and when Fox first saw blood he was worried but that feeling soon melted away as Krystal called for him. His mind was focused on one goal as he kept pounding away! Finally after all this time he was able to do what he wanted form the start. Fox kept going on pounding the unconscious vixen. Suddenly the door opened. A blue head popped through the doorway. Fox instantly recognized this head to be Falco's, the lone avian of the Starfox team. Fox stopped himself.

"Falco, listen I can explain!"

"Oh my god Fox this is so wrong." The bird turned and closed the door. Fox knew his cover would be blown if he let Falco go. He had to make sure he wouldn't talk. Fox rushed out of the room with a blaster in hand Falco had a head start but Fox was faster. He easily caught up to him before pistol whipping the poor bird. Falco fell to the ground unconscious. Fox dragged his limp body back into Krystal's room. Just to finish he gave Krystal a few more thrusts. Finished with his first task he just needed a place to keep them both, but where is somewhere nobody goes?...

"Slippy, your on inventory duty today alright?" The old hare spoke with weariness.

"But why do I have to do it?" the frog complained.

"Listen Slippy you don't have a choice I can't find anybody else." The amphibian grumbled but he complied as he waddled to the door. "Fine but I don't have to do the dishes this week" He stuck his long tongue out at the hare as he left. The frog made his way to the hanger to pick up the manifest. As he did he began checking cargo.

Fox laughed at the unconscious bird. He lay naked on the table. With his legs and his hands in restraints. A low moan escaped his lips as Falco came to. "Uhhhh... what happened? Fox? wait you hit me you bastard."

"Do you really think your in position to call me names?" Fox said with venom. Falco slowly took in his surroundings the state he was in utterly confused him. He was speech less until he saw Krystal's limp body on the floor. "Krystal!" he shouted but his voice fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry Falco but I can't let you leave here without your promise that you saw nothing."

"Never you monster!"

"Come come now is that really the way to talk to your new master?"

"You sicken me!" Falco struggled with the restraints but with no avail. Fox started to walk to the naked bird but was stopped when the door to the engine room opened. In walked Slippy wearing a EVA suit."Fox?"

*** a few moments earlier***

"The last of the cargo is in the dead man zone" Said Slippy as he took the suit off the rack. Checking the oxygen levels he saw he had enough air for several hours. Equipping the suit he walked into the airlock. The air cycled but as the frog exited into the engine room he learned that oxygen had already been pumped into the room as fox was standing there without any gear at all. "Fox?" he said in disbelief. It was too late for the small frog as Fox rushed him. The vulpine dragged the small frog to the middle of the room right in front of Falco's eyes. Fox then ripped off the clothing that protected Slippy from him. He pulled back as Slippy cried his name. With utter satisfaction Fox pumped into Slippy and he saw blood. With no regard whatsoever he slammed the frog over and over. The blood made it slippery and hard to get a direct hit as it kept glancing. But that didn't stop Fox as he finally found purchase. He put all his weight into it as he pumped. Grunts escaped his lips while moans escaped Slippys. Falco yelled with all his might "DAMN YOU FOX!" But it only increased Fox's resolve to go faster and harder. Soon the frog slipped from reality. His moans stopped and his breathing slowed. Fox stood and he approached Falco. A horrible smile on his face. Fox repeated the same actions with his first two victims. As he pulled back his arm with blaster in hand and pounded Falco's face. The grip was rock solid and did quite a bit of damage with the first blow. Fox continued to pump his arm as he slammed the butt of the weapon down on Falco's face. Blood started to pool around his head as it leaked vital organs. Fox kept on nailing his friend in the face until he saw what he was looking for. The grey mush leaked from the birds head and sprayed across the room. Fox got off of Falco and surveyed his victims. Krystal's once beautiful and soft face was nothing more than a pile of flesh and Slippy's Face was a pile of mush, Falco's once normal face was covered in fresh blood and shards of beak. He found it ironic that they all screamed his name before they perished. He picked up the helmet he ripped of Slippys head he stared into its reflective visor and saw his face caked with blood.

Fox awoke with a start. Another nightmare. They seemed to be coming more and more frequently since he killed his friends...

**Notes: You probably thought something else was going on! Didn't you? You sick and demented person, you. Anyways have a great day/night! Don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
